They were wrong
by Goose197
Summary: Jane takes a chance.  Uploaded again.  Had some really bad spelling errors.   Better now.  Still not perfect.   Still all my own mistakes.   Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.


They talk all the time.

Jane thinks she is the only one this is going to scare the shit out of, but she is wrong.

Maura thinks she has been reading the subtleties of Jane's facial movements wrong. She thinks because she is socially inept she is the only one who worried about getting hurt, but she is wrong.

They sit and talk about their cases, they talk about family. They talk about their dates. Neither one taking the step they both want and need, but don't know it.

This night is different, this night Jane is a little more buzzed, not drunk, just bold. She has been running scenarios in her head while trying to pay attention to Maura's explanation of something she really can't quite remember.

She is looking into Maura's eyes. Every few minutes when she thinks Maura is not looking, her eyes pass over her lips and imagine what they taste like. How warm, wet and intoxicating, the feel of them on her own. It would be enough to let Jane die a happy, happy girl.

Maura notices ever time Jane's eyes drift towards her lips. She thinks she must have something on her face so she wipes it with her napkin, again and again. She also notices that Jane is not really paying attention to her explanation of traffic cycles, and how traffic has a memory. She understands that Jane is not paying attention, but she continues to explain. She thinks that she could be talking about anything and Jane would not notice. Inwardly she smiles and figures it's worth a try. "Jane, do you think I should shave my head? It would be easier to get ready in the morning without having to primp."

"Mmmm," Jane nods.

Maura waits for three, two, one and…

"What? No, I mean want are you saying? Jane stutters out realizing she just got caught not paying any attention. "Crap, Maura. I'm sorry I guess my head was somewhere else" Jane responded with a smirk.

"What could you have been thinking about that took you so far away from me?" Maura says almost hurt at the prospect of Jane being away from her at all.

"Nothing, really nothing," Jane says. _Nothing I'll mention out loud_. Though she really hated the look Maura had on her face, especially since she thinks she caused it.

"Alright," Maura says, but thinks 'liar'.

Having virtually ending all conversation and thinking the night is probably at a premature end because of it, Maura decides to wash her glass at the sink. Jane too realizes the night is probably over and jumps up to bring Maura her glass.

Maura is standing in front of the sink and so Jane reaches around to hand her the glass, as she does her hand brushes Maura's. They stilled. Jane doesn't even breathe. Slowly she started to pull her hand back when it brushes Maura's hip. She heard the quick intake of breath Maura takes when the contact is made.

Jane takes a breath, the smell of honey and vanilla is intoxicating. She doesn't move her hand; instead she closes her eyes and leans into Maura. Maura leans back.

Jane flattens her hand and moves it from Maura's hip to her stomach. She pulls Maura closer, gently so that they were now touching from thigh to shoulder. The heat rising from her body is getting too hot to ignore.

Maura head fell back against Jane with a small moan. Jane heard the low moan and decided to take another step. She leaned down and kissed Maura's neck, light soft kisses. Maura moaned again. Jane knew that she was never going to stop loving that sound.

Jane's hand began to move slowly up the taut body she was holding close. She uses feather light touches as her had ghosts over Maura's breast. This time Maura's moan was followed by a whisper soft "Jane".

Maura had not realized how much she really wanted this until Jane touched her. Now she is burning for more. She felt the throbbing in her abdomen travel south along with a gush of wetness that probably just ruined a beautiful pair of La Perla panties. At this point she couldn't care less. The feeling was so good that no amount of high priced lingerie would make her stop Jane at this very moment.

As for Jane, she is so enthralled with touching Maura's breasts she stopped kissing her neck. When she realizes her oversight she runs her tongue from the nape of her neck to her ear. Using her tongue to trace Maura's ear, she feels the moan before she hears it.

Jane decides with the current moan she will continue to be bold until she is told to stop. As her tongue glides around Maura's ear lobe again she whispers, "I want to touch more of you."

It made Maura's knees suddenly weak. She couldn't find the words to tell Jane she wants more, more than anything, for her to continue, never stop. All she could manage was a nod.

With the nod, Jane began to move her hand slowly down Maura's body. She could feel the blond shiver when she got to the button on her slacks. "Hands on the counter, please" Jane whispers in the ear of her soon to be lover.

Maura moved her hands to the counter instantly. Her heart rate rising in anticipation wishing only that this moment would never end.

Jane now uses both hands to trace the muscles on the blondes' abdomen, trailing lower towards the waist band of the slacks. Just before she was about to undo the button, Jane suddenly became unsure of herself. Should she continue over the slacks? She doesn't want to push too far too fast. Then, Maura moaned and pressed her ass into Jane. That did it. Jane knew right then she should never second guess her gut. She was going with the original plan; don't stop till she hears, "No".

Jane's hands deftly unbutton and unzip Maura's slacks. Hands played over a flat stomach until her fingers reached something lacy. Jane would give everything to see those panties, but in her current position she was out of luck. At this point, the view would have to wait, because she didn't want to stop the momentum she currently achieved.

She ran fingers under the lace and traced from one side to the other as Maura's breathing changed. She was almost panting in anticipation of what's happening.

Her hands move further under the lace and she was surprised and excited to find smooth skin leading to swollen folds. It was Jane's turn to moan. She bent her head and began to suck on Maura's neck, using her teeth to nip back up to her ear.

Then everything stopped. Jane can't remember the last time she stopped breathing, but the feel of her fingers sliding into wet folds has made her mind go blank. With what feels like her first breath she says, "Oh my god Maura, you are so wet."

"For you Jane, only for you," Maura responds.

Jane moans again while exploring Maura. She cannot believe she is here, now, with her fingers in Dr. Maura Isles' swollen wet folds. She doesn't think she has ever been more shocked at her own actions, or as happy she took them.

Maura's hips began to move with each stroke. Jane was teasing her and she couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was about to beg Jane pushed two digits into her throbbing center.

Maura leaned forward on her hands and pitched against Jane's hand. She wanted more. "More", was all the voice she could put to it. Jane obliged with by adding another finger. Maura was now pushing against her in rhythm with the brunettes' thrusts.

Jane could not believe how turned on she was. This gorgeous woman was allowing her to touch her in the most intimate way. It was hot.

She continued her ministrations while kissing Maura's neck, sucking on her ear lobe. She messaged Maura's breasts with her free hand and continued with a maddening rhythm at the sexy blondes' wet center.

Maura, for her part, concentrated on feeling every push every squeeze and every lick. She never in her life felt anything quite like this.

She was brought to the edge of orgasm again and again only for Jane to slow down and change tactics. She needed to come. It was becoming evident that Jane didn't want to let her.

The next time Jane slowed her away from her impending orgasm she growled in frustration. She could barely hold herself up any longer.

"Jane, please" she whimpered

"Please, what Maura? Tell me what you want?"

"Please, Jane. I need to come"

"All you had to do was ask." Jane replied as she increased her thrusts. Maura's breathing quickened, the orgasm crashed on her like a force of nature. She clenched at Jane's fingers pulling them in further as Jane rubbed her pebble patch to draw out the orgasm as long as possible.

Maura shook; her arms and legs gave out as she leaned onto Jane heavily. Her breathing was ragged and she at tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jane held on to Maura. She inhaled her scent and she smiled. She removed her hand from Maura's panties and brought them to her nose, then her lips. She closed her eyes as she tasted Maura's sweet nectar.

Maura after gaining the use of her legs turned slowly in Jane's arms. She saw the look of joy on Jane's face and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jane opened her eyes and Maura saw a feral look. No one had ever looked at her that way and she could feel herself getting excited all over again.

As for Jane, she could only think about what Maura would taste like from the source.

Maura looked at Jane's lips and saw moisture from her fingers, fingers that were just inside her, glistening in the harsh kitchen light. Jane saw her look at her lips – she did the same.

"I want to taste you again, now" she said as she leaned into the take Maura's lips with her own. The kiss was hot, filled with lust and passion; neither woman wanted it to end.

"Here?" Maura managed between kisses

"Bed," was all Jane said while she lifted Maura's butt. Maura wrapped her legs around the slender women, never breaking the kiss.


End file.
